Into The Black
by Jewannaman
Summary: AU which takes place after the Hunger Games. Katiness and Peeta haven't spoken a word to each other since the games, but that changes with Victory Tour looming over their heads.


_I saw Catching Fire in theaters and the movie inspired me to write this. I've read the books, but my head is still a little foggy in regards to every little detail. So I hope I'm staying true to their characters. It takes place exactly where Catching Fire begins. _

* * *

The leaves on the trees before me are falling and winter is on its way. I feel the wind on the tips of my ears as I stare at the squirrel before me. I try not to think about the screaming child in my dreams and release the tail arrow from the ends of my fingers.

"Nice shot Catnip" Gale smirks and pats my shoulder encouragingly.

Nothing has been the same since the games. I thought maybe money would lead to peace, but the screams in my head will not allow it. At least I can say my mother and sister have found their center.

I make my way over to the lifeless squirrel, hearing the dry dead leaves crumble under my boots.

"Is everything alright?" Gales asks as they walk side by side.

"Yeah…Why wouldn't it be?"

He stares at her with deep sadness seeping out of his grey orbs. Gale knows something is off. Before the games, my interactions with Gale were different. We were best friends and speaking to him was easy. But now, I can't say I feel the same way. Most of the time, I prefer not to say anything.

Gale sighs and his eyes go straight ahead to the cloudy sky. "Things have been different"

"I don't see why you would expect them to be the same" I counter and stare at him.

"No, you right. It was foolish of me to think everything would be back to normal" Gale replies.

I pick up the squirrel and place it in a worn-out pouch for Gale after taking the arrow out. The squirrel isn't for me. I myself can feed my family now, considering the games have made me rich, but that wealth is not something Gale is fortunate to have and he is too stubborn to accept any support from me.

I drift my eyes over to the sun to get a feel for the time.

"I have to get back" I tell him.

"Why? To see him?"

_Him_

Gale never speaks his name whenever they spend time together. It confuses me. I don't understand why there is so much animosity towards Peeta. The only thing that comes to mind is that he's being protective.

To be honest, I haven't spoken to Peeta since my painful admission. I'm overwhelmed with guilt, and the fact that he has been avoiding me makes it worse. I must have hurt him badly and now he probably hates me.

Unfortunately, we have an interview with Caesar in regards to an update on our relationship for the Capitol, which I find odd. I don't understand why people are so interested in my relationship with Peeta. Either way, I will still have to see Peeta tonight.

* * *

I arrive in Haymitch's home only to find him passed out on the table with empty bottles of liquor scattered around. The way Haymitch is slowly destroying himself scares me because sometimes I wonder if I'll be just like him, spending the rest of my days alone and trying to numb the pain away with alcohol.

I pour a pot of water on him and he practically falls over his chair.

"What is wrong with you girl!"

I fight the corner of my lip from curling. It's hard not to find it amusing to see Haymitch startled and annoyed before me.

"We don't have much time you drunken fool" I say and fold my arms across my chest.

"And you wonder why I prefer Peeta" He snipes.

"You rang"

My eyes instantly shut to the familiar voice. I gather myself and look over my shoulder to see Peeta in a dark Pea Coat. Unlike normally, he slicks his blonde hair to make it perfectly kempt. Typically, his hair is messy, but I think he's trying to look his best for the capital. He's always thinking ahead and little things of that nature never come to her mind. But that is what she has Haymitch and Effie for.

I can't look at him and my eyes drift down. Something about him makes me feel even more shy and reserved. I pull up a chair to join Haymitch and nervously play with my fingers. I remember before, when I wouldn't hesitate to snap at him, but now, I find it difficult to even say _hi_ to him.

"Good, you're here" Haymitch says and gestures him to join them.

My heart starts to pound erratically to the sound of his feet against the old worn-out floorboards. He pulls up a chair and sits beside me. The scent of his bakery creeps up my nostril and my stomach rumbles even though I had only recently ate supper.

"Hi Katniss" Peeta greets.

I look over to meet his blue eyes. "Hi"

"You two are going to have to do better than that" Haymitch chimes in as his eyes go back and forth between them. "They're going to want to see passion and that is what we're going to give them"

Peeta's lips curve slightly. "I think I can manage that"

They're eyes come back to me, waiting for my answer and I can only give them a nod.

* * *

They change our clothes and put makeup on us before the interview. I feel like I'm in the Capitol all over again. When we're done, we both come outside from buildings on the opposite sides of each other. I stare at him as we approach each other, but his eyes and lips are unreadable.

"Let me do the talking" Peeta says and I can only nod.

Currently, I've been at a loss of words whenever I'm around him. It's better for him to talk anyways. This is his forte, while mine is killing.

His demeanor completely changes when that ridiculous monitor appears. A glowing smile becomes of his lips as we see Caesar's head on the monitor. Even she has to admit how good looking Peeta is. Those blue eyes of his are probably melting every single female in the crowd behind Caesar.

"I would like to introduce two very...very special guests today. They're love conquered all and made its way into our hearts. So without further ado, please give a warm welcome to Katniss and Peeta!"

The crowd erupts and I can't help but be a little startled. I will never understand why they love us so much and what the infatuation is, but I'm thankful because we're both standing here alive.

"We're all hoping you could provide some details on how things have been between you two since we last saw you" Caesar inquires with that ridiculous mischievous smile of his.

Peeta intertwines his hand with mine and I swallow nervously. It's nice and makes my heart warm.

"Everything is good you know. Of course, like every couple, we have our fair share of fights, but then with fights come along a lot of opportunities to make up if you know what I mean" Peeta jokes, insinuating something I am completely uncomfortable thinking about, but I know it's something they will eat it up.

"Oh I know exactly what you mean" Caesar replies and some people in the crowd giggle. "Do I sense some engagement news looming in the corner?"

"Wow, you're putting me on the spot here" Peeta says, rubbing the back of his head nervously and the crowd in the background laughs. He turns his attention to me and stares at me lovingly, making me at a loss of breath. "Honestly, I think it's too soon considering we're only 16, but we're on the right path for sure"

"Well I am happy to hear things are going so swell for you two"

Peeta nods his head. "Me too"

He takes my hand and places a soft kiss on the back of the palm, leaving a burning sensation on that part of my skin as my mouth parts open.

They say their goodbyes and the monitor suddenly shuts off. His hand instantly leaves mine and he's walking in the other direction towards the building he initially stepped out of. I don't understand how he is able to turn it off so suddenly. I know I was able to do it after the games, but I'm not anything like him.

I try to say his name, but nothing comes out and I'm left all alone on the chilly street, wishing there was some way I could thank him for speaking to Caesar.


End file.
